


White Ice and Black Fire

by Angrykarin666



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Slayer: Kitmetsu no Yaiba Manga References, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Magic, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Older Brothers, Reincarnation, Shinigami, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned, like a lot of spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Reincarnation is a strange and not fully understood process, even by shinigami. Hitsugaya Toushirou realizes just how strange that can be when an accident of Kurotsuchi's doing lands him reborn as the elder twin to Iris Potter, memories and mental abilities of his past life intact, and has to adapt to his new life among the living... This, as well as keeping his little sister safe and happy, gets progressively more complicated the moment Voldemort makes them orphans.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	1. Toushirou

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to blend all three series into the same world as seamlessly as I possibly can, so I apologize if it gets a little info-dumpy sometimes.

It was a simple fact that everyone in Gotei 13 knew that when Kurotsuchi’s experiments went wrong they went so in spectacular fashion for whatever poor sap happened to be at ground zero when they did. It also happened that this time the poor sap in question had been fellow Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou rather than an unseated soldier or lab rat. The white haired child captain had been delivering a message for the mad scientist as quickly as possible to try and avoid being within range for a screw up like this and ended up the only one caught in it anyways.

Figures.

At first the disorientation that came with the inevitable explosion had left Toushirou dizzy and confused for a few moments about his situation, beyond the fact that apparently it hadn’t killed him if he could still think and feel. Then he took stock of his surroundings, not the reishi filled lab he’d just been standing in but a small and homey room full of people and what appeared to be a healer… All of whom were massive compared to him, who was wrapped up and held in the arms of a messy black haired man wearing glasses over his hazel eyes that was looking at him in a mixture of awe and bafflement.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a baby with white hair before Lily-flower, but he certainly got my hair besides that and your face.”

A tired laugh had Toushirou turning his face to see a woman who indeed shared his face, only her Japanese features were contrasted by long straight hair as blood red as Abarai’s and jade green eyes. Held in the woman’s arms was a bundled infant with the same black hair as the man holding Toushirou and eyes the same vivid turquoise as the captain’s own eyes were that stared back at him and struck the white haired boy with realization. He was a baby, that blast had probably sent him into the reincarnation cycle!

These were his parents and sibling.

The well of emotions running through the reborn shinigami was too much for his new body to handle at the moment, sending him into tears. His wailing had startled the man holding him, his father, but his mother seemed to understand what he needed right now. The red haired woman had taken him from the fretting raven, holding the white haired infant in the opposite arm from what had to be his twin, and humming a tune to comfort him.

“Shh, it’s ok Toushirou. We’re here.”

“Toushirou?” his father asked, confused but not opposed to the name.

“You said I could name a son and you could name a daughter James. You chose Iris’ name to represent courage, victory, and power like the Gryffindor you are; I get to call our boy Toushirou.”

James sputtered, cheeks red. “I know that! I’m just curious what it means, since it wasn’t any of your choices before.”

“I picked those when I thought our son would look like either of us, they don’t fit how he turned out like Toushirou does.” His mother explains with a fond smile. “Tou is written with the kanji for winter; while Shirou is written with the kanji for lion and son, but sounds like shiro - the japanese word for white.”

“Winter-lion-son huh?” his father drawled teasingly “And you said Iris’ name was a Gryffindor one.”

Toushirou and his twin, his sister, watched the pair’s amiable bickering silently as the healer left and let in a small group of people in her place. A kind looking but scarred man with light brown hair and green eyes, a beaming man that had wavy black locks to his shoulders and grey eyes set in aristocratic features, and a wise looking old man that looked like what the once Captain imagined a cross between Merlin and Captain-Commander Yamamoto would look like.

“Merlin’s beard Prongs! Twins?!” the raven barked with a laugh. “And look at the hair on that one!”

“This one with white hair is our son and eldest, Toushirou.” James explains with pride, before finishing with pure joy. “And the one with black hair is our daughter, Iris.”

“A female Potter?!” the loud raven barks again. “Now I’m certain, your luck is insane Prongs!”

Their father merely shrugged with a smile.

It was here that the brunette spoke, voice calm and soft. “They’re beautiful Lily.”

“Thank you Remus.”

During the entire time they visited the old man said nothing. Simply smiled and stared at Toushirou and his little sister with twinkling eyes as he stroked his beard. It made the white haired boy’s skin crawl with dread.

He knew what plotting looked like well and had no desire to leave his or Iris’ fate as chess pieces to an old man.

-

Toushirou took to his new life and its many curveballs quickly. It helped that he was aware of magicals due to his job as Captain of squad 10, though not as much as most kinds of spiritually attuned mortals. Magicals kept to themselves and either passed on without aid or remained as plus ghosts forever due to their magic sealing their chain of fate permanently.

Magical ghosts never turn into hollows and don’t need or want to pass on, and while they can exorcise hollows with spells magicals rarely do, so Seireitei mostly leaves them alone. Besides, even if a magical DID turn to slaying hollows it would pacify rather than destroy the souls like quincy do. So no threat of damage that way to worry about either.

If only mages weren’t so backwards as a society. Seireitei can at least adapt to technological and societal changes, if slowly. Wizarding England, from what the currently infant boy can tell, seems to still be stuck in the dark ages almost completely.

At least, that’s what he can gather from the war going on. He’d overheard snippets of plans and both sides’ philosophies and goals from the safety of his mother’s arms or laying next to his twin “asleep” many times. One of the few benefits to his current age physically is how easy it makes listening in on secret conversations and meetings.

No one believes he can understand what they’re saying, much less process it, but he does.

His parents are apparently standing against a tyrannical cult leader preying off the rich and out-dated “purebloods” of magical society, as well as most of the creatures most heavily scrutinized and beaten down, with promises of everything they could ever want or desire so long as they support him as their leader. Racism, sexism, and classism seem to be the “traditions” most purebloods want returned to their society and heavily enforced. The right to be seen as equal, or at least better, and able to embrace their instincts and needs as creatures without fear of punishment or judgement being all the marginalized races seek under the man’s rule.

James and Lily’s group, a small and ever dwindling group of rebels rather than a true military force, seem to be all that oppose this in truth. The Ministry being just as full of bigots and cowards as the Central 46. This “Order of Phoenix” seeks fair treatment for all; creature, magical, and muggle alike.

Toushirou wishes he were in his old body so he could actually help them somehow. The white haired boy has never felt that way quite so intensely as he did on Halloween, when he and his baby sister are staring down the wand-point of the man that just murdered their parents. He knows the sound of his mother screaming and begging for their lives will haunt him forever.

But as an infant all Toushirou could do was cling to his twin and pray that they wind up in the afterlife together. He could land in the worst district of Soul Society and not care so long as Iris went with him. His little sister was the most precious thing he’d come to have in this new, short, life of his and he refused to let her go.

As it so happens Iris felt the same; the mixture of their mother’s sacrifice, Iris’ stubborn desire to protect her brother, and Toushirou’s own determination to remain with his twin and keep her safe blending into the very thing that spelled Voldemort’s demise. Rather than the infants it was a shield of magic, reiatsu, and ancient ritual protections that the Dark Lord’s spell hit. The willpower and strength poured into it sending the killing curse straight back at the man tenfold.

Were it not for that same shield the resulting explosion likely would’ve done more damage to the twins than a little jagged cut on Iris’ brow and a straight one on Toushirou’s to mirror it. And were it not for the once captain’s spiritual awareness and abilities the pieces of Voldemort’s fractured soul may have succeeded in their attempts to leech onto the pair of them through those small marks. But the shield held strong and the white haired infant was not going to let something so foul touch him or Iris’ skin, so the pair of them were perfectly fine.

They watched the slivers of soul vanish without a source to latch onto, the arrival of what must be one of mother’s friends grieving over her body before fleeing, and the arrival of their godfather Sirius - who actually made to rescue them from the debris of what was once their nursery. Turquoise eyes watched as Hagrid took them from Sirius, who clearly was gunning for the traitor who sold their parents out. And when Dumbledore stared down at them and place him and his sleeping sister on a doorstep with only a letter and a flimsy blanket Toushirou very much wished he could talk (or at least move well enough to flip the man off).

Sirius would be pissed when he found out the old man did this.

…

….

…...

By age four Toushirou was certain that Sirius was not coming back for them. He was likely dead, as the boy knew his godfather would never willfully abandon them, or had been led to believe they were by the old coot. The white haired boy leaned towards the former, as Hagrid and the others probably wouldn’t lie to the man about their well being no matter how loyal they were to the elderly wizard that led them.

The white haired boy and his sister had been living with their mother’s estranged sister and her family for three years now and hated every moment of it. Petunia despised them and their Japanese features and heritage despite sharing both herself, she looked and acted more European than they and their mother did and had blonde hair like her husband and son who were as white and fat as a human could physically look without straight up dying. It wasn’t uncommon to hear the woman joining right in with her husband and son in teasing them for the shape of their eyes or “queer habits” that their mother must have taught them.

Heaven forbid the lot ever caught them speaking to each other in Japanese.

Of the things they’ve been punished and ostracized for in the Dursley house their race and culture is the most tame however. Their scars and status as orphans, as well as their parentage, is usually the topic of choice. Their odd shows of accidental magic or so-called “unnatural” behavior is the thing punished most severely and overtly.

Words of teasing or insults are what they get for their race and parentage. Extra chores, missed meals (meager and few though theirs already are by default), and extended hours locked up in their room - the cupboard under the stairs - are reserved for back talk and when their relatives have a bad day. But fix a broken plate by accident or make the garden bloom too well too quickly and they receive physical pain.

Mostly Toushirou, as he does his best to protect Iris from as much pain as possible as an older brother should. But his body is so small and weak while his aunt and uncle are large and strong by comparison to the toddlers, so he doesn’t always succeed.

The white haired boy shudders to think of how close Iris came to going through this alone, or with a twin that lacked the knowledge he had as an ex-captain.

Iris and Toushirou were barely surviving the Hell that old wizard had abandoned them to for some great plan of his when it happened. Uncle Vernon had received a bonus at Grunnings and, as was typical, chose to take the family on vacation with it. Only this time the twins were going with them, which was not typical.

It immediately had the twins wary.

But if they’re being frank, as the pair stand hungry and dressed in Dudley’s ratty cast-offs in an alley at night as they watch their Uncle jump into a cab and disappear for parts unknown, all they feel is relief. Being abandoned in the streets of Japan is more of a blessing than a misfortune as far as they’re concerned. And unlike the Dursleys Iris and Toushirou can speak and read Japanese just fine, the elder twin teaching his sister as best as he could given their circumstances.

So, hand in hand, the near identical twins walked further into the alleys of their new city. Anything was better than the pain and endless losses they faced in England at this point. At least here they stood a better chance of getting food, even if they had to pick it from a tree or fish it from a dumpster.

Here they might actually live rather than just survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scars on the twins’ heads are runes. Sowilo (sun, fire, victory, hope, and honor) for Iris and Isa (ice, focus, stillness, self-control, and willpower) for Toushirou. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this so far!   
> Next chapter should introduce aspects and characters from Kimetsu no Yaiba/Demon Slayer.


	2. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Toushirou meet someone new.

Iris’ turquoise eyes stared at the white haired but otherwise identical form of her twin brother with a faint smile as he led her down a dark alley. She gripped the hand holding hers tightly, afraid of so much that was happening or could happen but trusting in her brother to keep her safe. Toushirou always did, even if it meant he got hurt or starved so she could eat enough.

For all that he and herself were small, even compared to other children their age like Dudley and his friends, Iris felt like her twin stood taller than even most adults sometimes.

Even after a few months of this, living on the streets and eating meals of half-eaten or unwanted food people had thrown away, while she was still nervous her brother was calm and relaxed. Her white haired sibling was far braver and smarter than she was, but never seemed bothered by her hesitation or worry. Unlike the other kids they’d known in Private Drive, rarely though they’d interacted, no matter how much she cried or flinched in fear he never once teased her for it.

Toushirou would just smile at her, offer her a hug or hand to hold, and told her that she had nothing to be afraid of. That he would protect her because that’s what big brothers do.

He also never laughed at her when she mentioned monsters or weird people that only they seemed to see or hear. If anything he not only saw them, he knew what they were and was ready to tell her whenever she was ready to ask him. Iris hasn’t mustered the will to do that yet, but again he seems to understand and respect that.

The raven haired girl will never cease to be amazed by how… well, amazing her brother is.

This night however, rather than finding a place to sleep or somewhere they can go rooting for food, the twins find themselves facing down one of the monsters they’ve been trying to avoid. Usually they can sense them for miles, avoiding them as needed until their presence leaves range or cuts off, but this one just appeared at the mouth of the alley they were walking past. It’s massive mask shaped like an orca’s skull peered down at them from a long neck on a body like that of a man-lizard cross.

In a blink Toushirou and Iris are bolting down the alley and into the main streets, doing their best to ignore the horrid screaming of the monster chasing them and pounding of its taloned legs on the pavement behind them. The twins aren’t sure if the emptiness of the streets around them is fortunate or not at the moment, not when they’re literally running for their lives.

Toushirou slams into Iris’ side, sending them falling into the grass of a nearby park and confusing her… Up until she spots the creature’s massive face planted in the ground where they would have been standing otherwise, as well as both hands clawing at the ground.

Noticing the beast’s daze from headbutting the pavement the girl tries to rise to her feet again, tugging on her brother’s hand, only to realize that not only have her legs given out on her - one of her ankles sprained from the impact- but Toushirou is down. While she’s more or less unharmed her brother has a pretty nasty set of claw marks going diagonally across his back, how deeply she can’t tell through his torn shirt and the blood but it looks bad.

“Aniki!”

The horrible shriek of the creature behind her freezes her to the core, yet she doesn’t stop in her effort to pull her injured twin to her. Not like this, they can’t die like this!

Iris hugs Toushirou close to her as she stares down their doom… Only for her breath to stop as she sees the beast falter as a lone figure appears between them. A moment later the monster’s head falls, the rest of him falling to pieces soon after, as the man in white and black sheathes his sword in the scabbard at his waist.

The man turns, his scar covered and intense face looking down at them as he leaves the now disintegrating corpse behind him ignored. His hair was spiky and shock white like her brother’s, his wide open and almost mad-looking eyes were a dark near-black purple, and his lips were pulled in a downward half-frown half-neutral expression. Iris would probably be scared of him if she hadn’t just watched him save her and her twin’s lives from a monster.

Crouching down, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword and the other on his knee, the man speaks. “I would ask if you kids are ok, but honestly you both look like shit.”

He probably isn’t wrong. Between their ratty clothes from the Dursleys, months on the streets, and years of neglect before that the twins probably looked pathetic even before whatever injuries and filth got on them courtesy of the creature after them. Remembering Toushirou’s wounds sends Iris into tears, startling the scarred man in front of them.

“Please, my brother. H-he’s bleeding.”

Calming down a little the white haired man moves to look the unconscious boy over. He finds a large but thankfully shallow set of scratches across his back, wrapping them closed with the bandages he carries on him quickly and trying not to scowl when he sees how thin and beat up the toddler is, before turning his attention back to the black haired one.

Iris’ turquoise eyes stared up at him as she held her brothers hand, crying dying down and a mixture of gratitude and worry on her face. “Thank you.”

“What are your names kid and where the hell are your parents?”

Iris blinked but replied “My name is Iris, my brother’s is Toushirou, and we don’t have any. Our relatives said they died and that they were awful a lot.”

“And where are these relatives?”

“Back home in England probably, they came here on vacation to get rid of us.” the girl answered blankly with a shrug, earning a look of horror and disgust from the white haired man. “They just dumped you in the streets like garbage?! How long have you two been on the streets?!”

“A few months? Since the very start of summer when there was still spring flowers everywhere.”

“How the hell are you two alive? What have you been eating? Where did you sleep?”

Iris was surprised by how many questions the severe looking man was asking, getting more and more horrified with each answer she gave. His already shocked face was gaping openly as she replied frankly “We’ve been eating and sleeping better out here than we did with our relatives. Digging food out of the garbage near restaurants and convenience stores. And we sleep wherever we can manage to find a decent sized place to hide; like in a tree or an empty box somewhere people don’t go too often.”

“Kami…” the white haired man ran a hand down his scarred face before locking eyes with Iris and asking one final question. “How old are you and your brother?”

“What month is it?”

“August.”

“Aniki and I just turned 5.”

The man took a deep breath before gathering both of the twins in his arms, one held gently under each arm like a sack of potatoes, as he declared “Yeah, you two are coming with me.”

“Where are we going Mister?” Iris asked, craning her neck to look up at his face.

“My place, it’s not much but it’s better than the streets.” he explained “And I’m Shinazugawa Sanemi.”

-

Shinazugawa-san’s place was an apartment. Spartan in decoration with only two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Aside from a shelf full of books, a low table, a red couch, and a tv the main living room was empty. Both bedrooms only held a futon, simple carpet, and desk. In comparison the many appliances in the small kitchen looked cluttered, though Iris knew the Dursleys’ far larger kitchen had contained four times as many things on its counters.

The only photos the girl could see, unlike the countless ones her relatives would frame wherever there was open space, were a handful in the living room and one on the larger bedroom’s desk. The ones in the living room were group photos of Shinazugawa with his family, which looked rather large, from various times over the years, while the one on his desk was of him and a younger boy as children sitting together. The boy next to the white haired man had his black hair cut into a mohawk, like a few of the others in their family, and had the same dark eyes and smile as their host’s child self in the photo.

Noticing her staring the white haired man explained “That’s my little brother, Genya. He’s out at a friend’s place tonight but usually stays in the other room. I’ll figure out where you two can bunk after he gets back later, but for now you two can stay in his room.”

Setting her brother down so he can dig through the closet in his room the man adds “Just give me a minute to find something clean for you to wear and the spare futon, I should have something closer to your size than whatever **that** is in here from when my siblings came to visit.”

Sure enough, in a few minutes he came back with a pair of yukata with short sleeves that should have reached around the wearer’s knees. Though on Iris and Toushirou they went to mid shin, given how small they were. They were nice though, a dark purple one for her and a white one with thin light blue vertical stripes for her brother.

“We’ll find you something better tomorrow, for now that’ll do.” Gathering her brother under one arm again and carrying the spare futon in another he turned to talk to Iris. “Follow me.”

She tried, limping after him to the bedroom next door as quickly and quietly as possible, only to find herself picked up upon reaching the doorway. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were hurt?!”

“It’s not that bad, just a sprain, I didn’t want to bother you.”

Shinazugawa looked at her like she was speaking nonsense. “Telling me when your hurt, no matter how minor isn’t being a bother. You shouldn’t walk on a sprain or you’ll make it worse and it should be iced and wrapped.”

The white haired man set up the spare futon next to his brother’s, tucking Toushirou’s unconscious form into the latter with casual ease before setting his twin to sit on the futon next to it gingerly.

“Stay there and don’t move, I’ll be back to wrap your leg.”

Shinazugawa-san was weird… but nice. Iris liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shinazugawa brothers are now in the story! Next chapter will be from Genya's point of view.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> (PS. Google Orca skulls, they're crazy!)


	3. Genya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genya meets the new strays his brother brought home.

Genya was used to finding strays in the house that his brother had found and decided to help find a home for before. Dogs, cats, birds, even the odd snake or lizard. But the pair of near identical human children currently eating at the table and dressed in Koto and Teiko’s old yukata were a new one.

Hilariously enough the toddlers looked like tiny versions of Sanemi himself, both sharing his spiky hairstyle with only one of them matching his white coloring. The other had the same black hair Genya and the rest of their siblings did. That paired with the scene he walked in to, of his brother fretting over and feeding the pair the way their mother does them every time they visit, sends the middle schooler into peals of laughter.

As his brother stares at him rolling on the floor from the table with his most unimpressed expression Genya manages to force out a teasing “Is there something you haven’t told me or the rest of the family I should know about Aniki?”

Sanemi merely rolled his dark eyes and scoffed “They aren’t mine you idiot, I took them in off the streets after I saved them from one of those masked non-oni creatures.”

“Hollows.”

Both Shinazugawas and the black haired child turn to look at the speaker, the white haired boy with eyes far older than any toddler should have. Those icy turquoise orbs fix a distant place only he can see as he continues. “Those monsters with the masks are what souls turn into when they linger too long, hold too many regrets. They’re called hollows.”

“How do you know that?” Sanemi asked suspiciously, the black haired child - a girl apparently - explaining. “Aniki knows a lot of things. He taught me to speak and write, told me stories about things and people, and told me about things that are secrets to most people.”

“How?” Genya asked, eyeing the toddler in question with a raised brow “He’s what, 4? Tops.”

“Iris and I are both 5.” the white haired boy drawls in a way that reminds the mohawk styled teen of his brother, who snorts fondly at the sassy reply and ruffles the kid’s hair. The boy then adds warily “And the answer is… complicated.”

“Try us.” Genya offered, sitting at the table and fixing himself some lunch. The girl next to him, Iris, pushing a plate of dumplings on her other side closer to him with a shy smile. Cute.

After a moment of eating, the kid clearly thinking, the boy sighs. “What do you know about reincarnation?”

“More than you’d think.” the scar faced brothers said in unison with minor amusement, the younger adding “Nemi and I used to be members of the Demon Slayer Corps during the Taisho period. Grew up this time around mostly unaware of that only to trigger a flashback after an accident with one of those hollows landed us with these.”

Genya motioned to the very noticeable slashes on their face. “We had scars like these last go around. And once the memories started flowing they didn’t stop. Lucky for us slaying oni and slaying hollows goes about the same… Not sure how our nichirin weapons are being summoned though beyond the dumb ‘probably magic’ our magical tutor gave us when we asked.”

Before Sanemi could ream him out for blurting out about magic to kids that might not have it the boy seems to deflate. “Oh good, you two have magic. That makes this way easier.”

Lucky.

“Well, in the case of what reincarnation has to do with-” the boy motioned to all of himself before continuing “I’m an unusual case. I was forced into the reincarnation cycle by accident and born with my memories, hence why I can know so much and teach my little sister things I shouldn’t logically know. That’s the simple part.”

Of course, Genya had to stick his foot in his mouth by asking “What’s the difficult part then?”

Turquoise locked with dark violet and a chill ran up the teen’s spine. “It’s that before I was reincarnated I wasn’t a human, I was a shinigami. Captain of Squad 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squads Hitsugaya Toushirou.”

The tension of that revelation was broken when the boy’s twin chirped “You got to keep your name!”

“We did too.” Sanemi explained “It’s actually kind of surreal knowing that my family, reincarnated to more or less exactly how we used to be, are actually my own descendants.”

Genya nodded “Our friends are in a similar boat to us too, though some of us got shuffled around a bit in reincarnation. Two of my male friends in my last life are women now.”

“Tomioka and his friend Sabito came back way younger than us too. He’s barely older than you two when he used to be my age.” the white haired man seemed far more amused by that turn of events than Genya thought warranted, but let it go.

“So… What are we doing with the kids?” the twins turned from staring at the raven haired teen to facing his brother on the opposite of the table attentively. Sanemi swallowed his mouthful before replying “We’re keeping them, obviously. It’s not like we can just return them to the streets or give them away like a stray kitten. Besides, as magicals Faerie Law counts in this case.”

Genya grimaces at that. For Faerie Law to count it meant they were abandoned, left to fate for whoever came first to claim them. The teen’s thankful that someone wound up being his brother and not some creep. “We’re going to the Magical Ministry and shops then?”

“Obviously.” his brother drawled.

Seeing the confusion on the pair’s face the raven smiles. “Welcome to the Shinazugawa family kids, you’re one of us now.”

The tears Iris sheds at that send Genya into a panic.

-

Registering the twins and filing for official paperwork declaring them as members of the Shinazugawa family under Sanemi’s guardianship was surprisingly easy, if time consuming. But 3 of 4 of them were used to mind numbing paperwork and interviews so dry they could put ghosts to sleep, so they got through the process in no time. And Faerie Law really did fast track the entire process for them.

Now with that out of the way all they had to do was get the twins their own stuff.

Toiletries, clothes, toys or books - maybe both. Knowing his brother and the kids’ background Genya won’t be surprised if Sanemi spoils them a bit, his older brother’s always had a soft spot for abused strays and tiny children. Iris and Toushirou are both.

The twins are reluctant to accept things from them at first, but they did give input on their preferences when prompted and accept the offer in the end. So some progress on that front!

Sanemi had actually pegged the two’s color preferences on the first try by accident. Iris liking shades of purple and black, while Toushirou favored white and shades of blue - especially pale blues. And the pair cared more for function and comfort than fashion.

The looks of pleasant surprise on the two’s faces when they bought them their own futons, Iris’ patterned after her namesake and Toushirou’s pale blue with white snowflake patterning, was totally worth the extra money both cost.

And then came Genya and his brother’s chance to be surprised when they went shopping for personal items of the entertainment variety. While the male twin’s reincarnation made his advanced reading material understandable his sister was almost as advanced in her reading level, her choices all being educational. Her favored topic being animals, mostly bugs - especially spiders.

Apparently she thinks they’re pretty. Well… Some of them are kind of cool to look at Genya will admit. And honestly it isn’t the weirdest animal he’s heard of someone liking. So the teen merely shrugs and grabs her another book on things of the creepy crawly variety to read.

In a similar vein it was clear which of the twins was more open to the idea of toys. Iris picked out a couple stuffed animals she’s been drawn to; a white akita and a dark brown stag. Toushirou meanwhile picked out a handful of various kinds of puzzle, more interested in challenging his mind than playing.

And then came the discovery of the twins’ hobbies.

The pair had decided to buy a sewing kit and handful of supplies for it for Iris and knitting kit and few balls of assorted yarn for Toushirou… And then agreed to split both since both practiced and enjoyed both hobbies. Apparently they usually shared craft supplies out of habit and decided getting separate sets was redundant.

Genya was impressed that either of the kids could sew or knit already in the first place.

As they got the twins and their new stuff back to the apartment the raven teen remembered a minor problem they had. “Where are the twins and their stuff gonna go?”

Sanemi looked at him like he was being stupid. “With me in my room, it has plenty of space. At least until we can find a bigger apartment so they can have their own room.”

“You-you don’t need to move for us.” Iris exclaimed in shock “We don’t need much space!”

The former Wind Pillar huffed and russled the girl’s mop of black hair “I don’t mind moving. Genya and I could afford a bigger apartment than this easy, and have been considering it awhile, but just never got around to it. If anything I’m glad you’re giving me an excuse to do it, this place doesn’t even allow pets.”

Seeing the smiles on the twins’ faces, barely noticeable as Toushirou’s was, made Genya smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this so far! Next chapter will have the twins meeting some other reincarnated KNY characters.


End file.
